Time After Time
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Sequel to United We Stand Divided We Fall. Massie has to make the hardest decision of her life and when she does someone supports her the whole way. She never planned on falling in love but she did. Will old love question her new love? Read to find out.
1. Trailer

**A/n: I own nothing but the idea. **

Sequel to United We Stand Divided We Fall. Enjoy it:)

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

**She is facing the hardest decision of her life**

"_Are you sure that you want to have an abortion?"_

"_No, I'm not sure. I'm so scared" Massie said. _

"_I'll be here for you every step of the way" _

"_Thank you, I'm going to need a friend I can lean on these next nine months" Massie said. _

**She didn't understand why he was so nice to her**

"_Why are you so nice to me?" Massie asked. _

"_Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" _

"_I'm not exactly a nice girl" Massie said. _

"_I think you are. You just don't see it"_

**She left her old friends behind but she kept in touch with him**

"_So where are you going again?" Claire asked. _

"_Some boarding school in Los Angeles where my grandma lives" Massie said. _

"_Call us when you get there" The PC said in unison. _

"_Of course" she said with an eye roll. _

"_Hi, I just want to thank you for helping me" Massie said over the phone a month after she left New York. _

"_You're welcome, so how have you been?"_

**All this time she never planned on falling in love with him**

"_When are you coming back Westchester?" _

"_I'll be there in three days" Massie said. _

"_I can't wait to see you again" _

"_I know I can't wait to see you again too" Massie said. _

"_I've missed you so much, I love you Massie Block" _

"_I love you too Chris Plovert"_

**Once she moved back to Westchester that's when everything changed**

"_Massie, we thought you weren't ever coming back" Kristen said speaking for the whole PC. _

"_Neither did I but someone changed my decision" Massie said. _

"_Who's that?" _

"_Chris Plovert"_

"_I should've known you would have went to Plovert"_

"_It just happened" Massie said defensively. _

"_Just like how we just happened to-"_

"_Shut up" Massie hissed. _

**Starting over isn't as good as it always sounds**

"_I thought when I came back everyone would be forgiving and understanding"_

"_This isn't a movie Massie, this is life and sometimes life isn't fair"_

"_Sometimes I wonder if moving back was a good idea after all"_

"_Don't say that. Westchester is your home" _

"_Home is where the heart is"_

"_And where is your heart?" _

"_I don't know"_

**She thought she could forget about the past but old habits die hard**

"_Where is Plovert? I thought we we're all hanging out not just you and me"_

"_Plovert is sick and the rest are out on dates" _

"_Well I'm going to go home-"_

"_Wait can't we just hang out like old times?" _

"_I guess" _

"_Thanks, I've missed hanging out with you"_

"_You're welcome and so have I"_

**Love is lifetime but true love lasts forever**

"_I thought you loved me, Massie" _

"_I do love you but I love him too" _

"_Why can't I just be enough for you?"_

"_Please don't say that Plovert"_

"_I took care of you when you had no one to turn to" _

"_I know and I appreciate it but I can't help if I love him too" _

"_He doesn't love you" _

"_You don't know that" _

"_If he really loved you then why is he leaving?" _

"_What?"_

**She has to chose who she loves more**

"_When does he leave?" _

"_In an hour" _

"_I have to stop him" _

"_What about Plovert?" _

**She might be too late**

"_Wait you can't leave" _

"_Why can't I?" _

"_I need you" _

"_You have Plovert to take care of you" _

"_But it's not the same" _

"_It's good enough" _

"_You said that you would never let me fall again what happened to that?" _

"_Time has changed and so have I" _

**She has one secret that could keep him from leaving**

"_You don't have to like me but you can't leave" _

"_I don't like you in fact I hate you and I can do whatever I want" _

"_You have to stay because you have a daughter" _

"_Say what?" _

**This year everything is going to change because now a selfish girl is going to be responsible for another life. She is going to go from changing clothes to changing diapers in only a matter of ten months. She is going to go from counting calories to counting doctor bills. She is going from daddy's little girl to mommy. **

**Nothing in the world could ever prepare Massie Block for this. She is going to be taking care of a baby in nine months something none of friends would ever think would ever happen to any of them especially not Massie. **

**Starring: **

**Massie Block: Dropping skinny jeans for maternity jeans is like dropping designer for polyester. Massie is going to try to do anything to protect her image in Westchester and that is why she decided to leave to stay with her grandma so she can have the baby with no one knowing. One thing Massie never planned on was falling in love and realizing what true love really is. **

**Claire Lyons: since Massie is gone in Los Angeles for reasons Clairedoesn't even know, Claire has decided to take over the PC until Massie returns. Claire is in need for something to spice up her life and it may mean a new guy that isn't Cam or Derrick. **

**Dylan Marvil: Doesn't like that Claire has taken over the PC and wants Massie to return soon as possible so Claire can go back being a follower and not their leader. Dylan has been out of luck when it comes to love and at the moment she doesn't want a relationship, shocker right?**

**Kristen Gregory: Once Massie left Kristen felt the whole entire Pretty Committee fall with her. Massie was the glue that held them together and now that she isn't here anymore there isn't anything keeping them together. Kristen wonders how much longer she can last being under Claire's rule not only because Claire has turned into a complete bitch but Claire has Cam the one Kristen is madly in love with. **

**Alicia Rivera: Ever since Massie left for L.A. Alicia had quit the PC not because she wasn't the queen or anything but because deep down Alicia knew it wouldn't be the same without Massie. Massie is the only thing Alicia and her boyfriend Derrick have in common and once Massie comes back then Derrick will be graveling at Massie's feet. Surprisingly Alicia is looking forward to it because then she can maybe finally tell Plovert how she feels about him. **

**Derrick Harrington: When Massie left for L.A. Derrick felt like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He regretted going back to Claire when he knew that he was really in love with Massie but he thought that she would reject him or even worse use him like Claire had. Once Massie comes back he is shocked to see that she is in love with one of his good friends Plovert. **

**Cam Fisher: Cam wonders why he ever second guessed himself when it came to choosing Claire over Massie because in the end he was right. Him and Massie we're not meant to be together as a couple, friends yes but a couple no. Massie never told him that she was leaving and at first he was mad that she didn't say goodbye but then this girl came along. Her name is Dylan Marvil and for the first time she shined in a different light in Cam's different eyes. **

**Chris Plovert: Chris helped Massie with making the decision of abortion or keeping it and even suggested adoption which he should have known Massie would never agree giving up a little mini me of her. As time passed by and he got to know Massie more and more, he found out that she is actually a very cool girl. He didn't plan on falling in love with her, but you know what they say when the cats away the mice will play. **

**Josh Hotz: Wishes that Kristen would stop being all over Cam when he is clearly taken by Claire. Josh wants Kristen to be his girlfriend because she can relate to him unlike Alicia and Kristen isn't afraid of being herself. Josh needs to find a way to get Kristen's attention, but how?**

**Kemp Hurley: Is not in this story. **

**Landon Crane: Drives all the girls wild except for one and her named is Claire Lyons. No matter what Landon does Claire never seems to be interested or even knows that he exists for that matter. Landon needs to break Cam and Claire but how?**

_Coming to computer screens near you, _

_Time After Time._

* * *

Review please:)

Should I continue?

Should I keep the title?

Or should I change the title?

Tell me!


	2. Time After Time

**A/n: I own nothing but the idea. **

Sequel to United We Stand Divided We Fall. Enjoy it:)

I have a new story called Letters so go check it out and tell me what you think(:

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you. _

"Why can't I get you out of my head?" Massie sighed heavily. She is lying in her bed she has just come back from Chris Plovert's house. She has a hard decision to make and she can't think because he is the only face in her mind.

_Caught up in circles confusion, is nothing new. _

"Oh yeah that's right" Massie said, she looked down at her stomach. "You got me pregnant that's why I can't stop thinking about you"-and unfortunately for Massie, she is clueless as ever. She doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation; she is only sixteen after all.

_Flashback-warm nights; almost left behind. _

"God I hate everything about you" Massie said talking to herself, "The worst part is all I can think about is all those warm nights that I was with you and how one time you almost left me behind in New York City".

_"Where are we going?" Massie asked as she buckled herself into his nice red Mustang. She couldn't believe that he of all people got his license even though he is like her best friend and secret crush, she doesn't trust him with her life quite yet. _

_"You'll see it's a surprise" he said not giving out any details to her. He shifted the car into drive and drove off into the streets lit up by the street lamps. "But first we have to go back to my house and get my Ford F150". _

_"Why can't we just stay in this nice car?" Massie asked not wanting to get out of the Mustang so fast. She has barely been it for five minutes and now she has to get out and sit in a Ford; she doesn't really care for Fords but she won't tell him that. _

_"I told you that you'll see…later" he said as he parked the Mustang in his driveway. He quickly ran inside and placed the keys on the counter and grabbed the keys for the truck. Then he ran back outside and jumped into the truck. _

_Massie didn't say another word until they reached the bright lights of New York City. "I could have been in a Mustang and see this but no instead I'm in a Ford…great" she said sarcastically. He parallel parked the car, feed the meter, and walked Massie to Central Park. _

_As he went to go get Massie her pretzel, Massie walked towards the pond and he didn't see where she went. For twenty minutes she was lost, but quickly she found him standing where she was last. She accidentally left her phone in the truck. _

_He apologized that he ate her pretzel because it was getting cold; she tossed her head back and laughed. After she was done laughing she made him go get her another fresh pretzel. After in an hour in New York City they drove back home but he took her to spot in Westchester that you can see some stars. _

_"This is beautiful" Massie said as she climbed into the bed of the truck. "And this is why we took the truck" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _

Tears stung the side of her cheeks. She never imagined that this would be this painful to not have him in her life.

_Suitcases of memories, time after. _

She looked at the box nearby her bedroom door; it is his box and she never thought that their friendship would end.

_Sometimes you picture me, I'm walking too far ahead. _

Another memory hit her like a wave crashing on to the sand. It only happened two weeks ago but it feels like it happened just yesterday.

_"Hey Massie, wait up" he called after her. She is the only thing he can think about ever since she said that they can't be friends anymore. "Mass, please wait up?" he questioned but she kept walking. _

_She is too far ahead there is no use calling after her. _

"I wish I can just erase you from my memory" Massie said, she hates that she can't think because he is the only thing on her mind.

_You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said. _

Massie sat up from her bed and walked over to his box. She needs to look through it let the memories and these tears dry up and forget about them.

_"Massie, please just talk to me" he said trying to get her attention, but her friends have built a human shield. He can't get anywhere near her but they won't budge instead they hold their ground and talk louder than you so she can't hear a word you've said. _

She touched her old photo album that is her "friends" one and decided to flip through it. It's weird to think how close they got over the months they spent together.

_Then you say, go slow. _

One photo stuck out in particularly out of the rest of him and her. It was one of just her; she is in his bed wearing one of his dress shirts. Her hair is down and she is smiling at the camera with a real smile one that isn't forced, her natural smile that not a lot of people see.

_"Go slow, don't rush this" he said to her. He knew what was going to happen next was going to change their friendship forever and he wants to remind her to go slow so the feeling will last a little longer. _

"I should have listened to you" she said out loud. She placed the album in her lap and started taking every picture of him and her out of the album even the ones he took of only her.

_I fall behind, the secondhand unwinds._

"Massie, it's time to go" Chris Plovert announced as he knocked on her bedroom door. She has lost track of time which caused her fall behind; the secondhand on her clock unwinds.

_If you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. _

"Chris, come on in" Massie shouted. She needs help with lifting this box and dropping it off at his house. Chris opens the door and sees Massie sitting on the floor tears falling down her face.

_"I know that I said we can never be friends again and we can't" Massie said as she finally came face to face with him. "But if you're lost just look and you'll find me, time after time". _

"I need help with this" Massie said as she closed the box and tapped it up. She wrote his name with a black sharpie, every letter she wrote a tear would fall from her eyes.

_If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting-time after time._

"Sure I'll help you" Chris said nicely, "Just remember that I'm here if you ever want to talk about it". He picked up the box and walked to the door waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Thanks, but I'm not ready to talk about him" Massie said, she watched Chris shake his head in disappointment and walk down the stairs to put the box in his car.

_"If you fall I will catch you" Massie said she needs him to know that she will be here for him just like how he was there for her. "I'll be waiting, time after time". _

Massie gathered herself before she departed down the stairs and hopped into Chris's black Range Rover. It reminded her of her own Range Rover minus Isaac, of course.

_After my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray._

Massie walked bravely up to his doorstep and rang the bell. He answered the door and is confused of why she is at his house.

"I have your things" she said discreetly, "they're in the back of Chris's car".

"Can we please just talk about this?" he pleaded with her.

"Once my picture fades and darkness has turned to gray" Massie said then she turned and got back into Chris's car before he saw the tears that fell from her face.

He grabbed the box and slammed the trunk then he walked back into his house. He slammed his front door and went to the nearby window.

_Watching through windows, you're wondering if I'm ok. _

Massie saw his face watching her through the windows and she could tell if he was wondering if she is okay. This is the hardest thing she has ever gone through.

_Secrets stolen from deep inside, the drum beats out of time. _

"Goodbye Derrick" Massie said as she placed her right hand against the window. Chris grabbed for her left hand offering her support.

_"I never told anyone this but I secretly like soccer" Massie told Derrick, they are sitting in his room just talking up a storm. Well Massie is doing the most talking but Derrick comments here and there. _

_"Wow I never thought you would like soccer" Derrick said as he scooted closer to Massie, "I never told anyone this but I secretly like baking". _

"The drum beats out of time" Massie mumbled as 21 Guns slowly quits out on the radio so the next song can come on.

_Time After Time._

* * *

Review please:)

**InMyHeartForever: Thank you for the review. Don't worry I really don't like Massie and Plovert together all that much but she really is only not telling Derrick because she doesn't want to ruin his life and she knows he doesn't approve of abortion. I agree that Massie and Derrick belong together. If only Lisi Harrison understood that you can't just end Massington. **

**Socceralpha: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you loved the trailer and I shall continue this and I will definitely keep the title. **

**Dianna: Thanks for reviewing. I'm happy that you love this story and it's trailer. I shall keep writing and here is the update you asked for. **

**Fireworks Forever: Thank you so much for the kind review! I am definitely continuing this story and I will update Bad Romance today, I promise:) You're welcome for the review I wrote for Lies, love, and secrets. You called that this story will be full of drama and I hope that it will be amazing.**


	3. Lean On Me

**A/n: I own nothing but the idea. **

Sequel to United We Stand Divided We Fall. Enjoy it:)

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Chris Plovert asked Massie Block as the two sit in the waiting room outside of the doctor's office.

"I don't know. I'm so scared and I heard that birth is really painful" Massie said honestly; she remembers watching a woman give birth in health class and how it scarred her for life.

_We all have sorrow_

"You shouldn't go through this because you're scared of what people might say" Chris said, he knows image is everything to Massie and being sixteen and pregnant isn't the image she wants.

"I know but if I stay here and go through with the pregnancy then he'll find out about the baby" Massie said thinking about Derrick's reaction to being a baby daddy.

"Cam really hurt you, didn't he?" Chris asked a rhetorical question, but to Massie the question is right but the guy is wrong.

"Yes, he did" Massie said thinking about Derrick dumping her for Claire. 'What do guys see in her anyway?' Massie asked herself.

_But if we are wise_

"Do you think I'm making the wrong decision?" Massie asked. She never really asked him his opinion on the matter mostly because she thought she was right but now she is beginning to contradict herself.

"Whatever decision you make will be the right one for you" Chris said wisely. He knows Massie will be able to handle anything that comes in her way even this.

_We know there is always a tomorrow_

"On second thought why don't we just go home" Massie said making her decision very clear that she is not going to have an abortion.

"I'm happy that you reconsider your decision because I'm pro-life" Chris said as he stood up from the plastic cushioned chair.

"Someone once told me that there is always a tomorrow, a new day to start over again" Massie said recalling her grandpa Pearl telling her that when she was a little girl.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

Massie lost her footing and grabbed on to Chris's shirt for support. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks but I'm good now to walk by myself" Massie said.

"After that trip I'm not so sure" Chris said as he helped Massie walk outside to his Range Rover.

"I am a very good walker" Massie paused, "I just lost my footing that's all".

"Okay whatever you say klutz" Chris said jokingly.

"Wow Plovert, klutz? Really?" Massie asked offended.

"Call me Chris and I was just kidding but if you ever need a hand I'll be there" Chris said sincere.

"Thanks but I don't think I can call you, Chris it's just so foreign" Massie said as she hopped into his car.

_And I'll be your friend_

"I just don't know what I'm going to say to people" Massie said thinking about telling her friends and her parents about this fiasco.

"They're going to understand, Massie" Chris paused, "You just have to believe in the best of people".

But Massie doesn't believe in the good of people because she has been hurt some many times by the people who are supposed to be her "friends"-so how can she believe anyone is good?

"I'm not going to have any friends after this" Massie said knowingly.

"I'll be your friend" Chris said because he wants to prove to Massie that there are still good people out in the world.

_I'll help you carry on_

"Thanks Plovert-I mean Chris" Massie said correcting herself; trying to respect Chris's wishes.

"You're welcome. So how exactly are you going to tell your parents?" Chris asked the dreaded question Massie was successfully avoiding up till now.

"I think I'm not going to tell them" Massie said; she is very close to her dad and she knows that he has no respect for girls who get pregnant when they're not married and under the age of eighteen.

"If you want I'll help you practice telling them" Chris said generously.

_For it won't be long_

"I guess that will work" Massie said; Chris turned into her driveway and shifted the car into park. "Thanks for everything Chris" and with that said Massie jumped out of the car and ran inside her house up to her room.

"It won't be long when I'm going to need her for support" Chris said to himself as he watched Massie run inside then he shifted into drive and drove down the lit up streets of Westchester.

_Till I'm gonna need, someone to lean on_

Chris parked his car in his driveway and headed inside to his house-where he made sure that he was quiet enough so his father didn't hear him. Once he was in the clear; he flipped out his phone and dialed Massie's number.

"Hey Massie, I really need to talk to you" Chris said then he went on to tell her about his secret that no one knows.

"My dad is an alcoholic and sometimes he gets abusive. . ." Chris told her the truth about his supposedly 'perfect' life.

_Please sallow your pride_

"Chris, I am so sorry. I thought I have it bad but it's nothing compared to you" Massie said over the phone to Chris.

"Massie, please don't feel bad for me or treat me differently now that you know" Chris said hoping she would just drop any questions that she has.

"Okay. I just don't know about going to school with a huge belly" Massie said thinking about her image at school.

"Will you just sallow your pride?" Chris asked coldly.

_If I have things you need to borrow_

"I'm sorry but my image is everything to me. It's all I know" Massie said honestly; she grew up with status meaning everything being rich was a must.

"I know" Chris mumbled.

"I need help" Massie stated.

"I can help you if you just telling me with what you need help with" Chris said.

_For no one can fill those needs_

"I know but I feel like I'm taking advantage of you" Massie said.

"You're not taking advantage of me because I want to help you" Chris paused, "But I can't unless you tell what you need".

_That you can't show_

"Can I borrow your car?" Massie asked finally.

"Sure" Chris said without any hesitation or question.

"Really, you'll let me take your car?" Massie asked surprised.

"Yes, isn't that what I just said?" Chris said wondering if he didn't say yes.

"No, you did. I just can't believe you did" Massie said.

"I'll be here for you" Chris said.

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

"Thanks, I'm going to need some to lean on these next nine months" and with that said Massie hung up her phone and went to bed with a smile on her face even in all this mayhem.

* * *

Review please:)

**InMyHeartForever: Well it's not really a fake relationship but I'll just say that Massie isn't that much into as Plovert is. I know this chapter was a whole chapter on Plossie and sorry for that but I did mention Derrick. Cam didn't get her pregnant and in a later chapter I'll have a flashback of when Massie and Derrick did it so then it will give you prespective on the whole baby thingy. **

**Dianna: Thanks for the review. It was intense and I know I felt bad for him too and I still do. His puppy eyes just watching her drive away with another guy, how sad is that? I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I promise I'll update the next chapter faster. **

**Fireworks Forever: Thanks! And I kind of hoped that it would be amazing. I am going to update the next chapter very fast and I'll update Bad Romance soon. I love Green Day, I've been listening to them for a long time since sixth grade and 21 Guns is my favorite song of theirs will not really Wake Me Up When September Ends is my favorite but 21 Guns is close behind that. **


	4. Broken

**A/n: I own nothing but the idea. **

Sequel to United We Stand Divided We Fall. Enjoy it:)

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

"Why don't you just get a new clock that isn't broken?" Sami my sister asked as she came into my room unannounced.

"Why buy a new clock if the broken one works just fine?" I asked her but she gave me a what-are-you-hiding-from-me look. "Fine to be honest it helps me sleep at night."

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

Tomorrow a day that I don't want to come because when it does then its official that Massie Block has dropped me as not only her best friend but a person in general.

"Well it's broken so how are you going to tell the time?" Sami asked.

"Good question but I just want it to stop tomorrow from coming"

"You're so weird." And with that said she left me to my thoughts.

_I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

I'm still waiting for the doorbell to ring and to see your face. You'll say you're just kidding and we'll be good again. I still have my doubts that we're over.

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_  
I'm like my broken clock, _damaged_. You've already figured out that I am damaged but it doesn't seem like you care.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

How can you do this to me? After everything I've done for you. I kept you alive when you were barely breathing but you are taking away my oxygen tank.

**Derrick:** **Why r u doing this to me?**

**Massie: Doing what?**

**Derrick: Taking away my breath?**

I wait twenty minutes but you don't reply because you don't understand what damage you have caused me.

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

I should have chosen you but instead I chose Claire, a girl that I don't even love. I had a plan to win you back but then you showed up unexpectedly at my house with my good friend, Plovert and you told me that my things were in the trunk of his car. That's all you said but those words were cold enough to break my heart into pieces.

_In the pain, there is healing_

I have been trying to move on and I'm even dating one of your good friends, Alicia but she isn't anything compared to you. I'm healing but the pain is still here because I know that I will never have you again and that I should just move on but I can't.

_In your name I find meaning_

M: Manners-you're always behaving like a lady.

A: Attitude-the one thing that drives me crazy but it's the reason why I love you so much.

S: Sassy-the way you come with clever sassy comebacks.

S: Socialite-the many friends that you have and how you sparkle in a dark room.

I: Intelligent-not only are you street smart but you're book smart as well.

E: Everlasting-how you'll always mean something to me forever.

_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_

"Dude what are you doing?" Cam, my best friend asked as he walked into my room. He has been on edge because I haven't responded to any of texts or returned any of his calls.

"I can't get her out of my mind, man." I said honestly, but as always he thinks that I'm talking about Claire.

"It's time to move on and with someone new" Cam said then he pulled me out of bed and pushed me to the bathroom.

I close the door and turn on the shower. Then I pull off my shirt and my pants but before I take off my boxers I pull out the picture I have of you. It's the only thing I have left of you.

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

I push the picture back into the right back pocket of my jeans and then I jump into the shower.

"Man, you're right it's time to move on." I said to Cam as I changed my clothes. The shower gave me time to think about you and what I should do for myself.

"Let's hit the clubs, man." Cam said as he jingled his car keys. I smiled and we walked out of my room. I'm barely hanging out you now.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

"You're so hot. Why don't we go back to my house and finish this?" a random hot chick that is grinding on me said. For a moment I thought about it but then you came back into my mind.

"Maybe some other time," I said then I went to search for Cam. Once I found him making out with some random girl. "I'm leaving man, peace." And with that I left. 

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
_**Massie: Derrick u need to move on and find someone new**

I thought I was hiding my pain so well but it looks like I'm an open book instead.

_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
_Every time I close my eyes I see your face staring right back at me. Those piercing amber eyes filled with sadness and hollow still reflect inside my eyes.

_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

Everyone is born with a purpose in life and I haven't found mine yet but I'm pretty sure that it involves you. Everyone is still looking for life in this dead beat world.  
_I'm hangin' on another day_

Another day is done and I'm still hanging on.

_Just to see what you throw my way  
_"I told you to not let Derrick anywhere near me" Massie barked at her good friend, Alicia.

"Chill out, M. He's not here for you" Alicia said flatly.

"Then who is he here for?" Massie asked.

"Me" Alicia said happily.

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
_"What?" Massie said confused.

"We're dating, M." Alicia said then she tugged on me tightly.

"Oh well I guess you move on really quickly Derrick," Massie said obviously hurt. "I just thought you wouldn't have moved on within three days, I thought I was a little more to get over but I guess not."

_You said that I will be OK_  
"Massie this isn't easy on me. I don't want to be with Alicia, I want to be with you and only you."

"You're going to be okay, Derrick."  
_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

Losing you is like losing my vision. If I can't see than maybe the pain of losing you wouldn't hurt as much. Maybe I'll be on an empty freeway alone but I would never know.

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

The best thing about being lost is you discover you so many new things that you never knew and you find the strength that you never thought you had to carry on. But you'll never forget your way home.

_In your name I find meaning_

M: Magnificent

A: Amazing

S: Sophisticated

S: Sweet

I: Integrity

E: Energetic

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

It's time for me to move on because clearly you don't regret leaving me alone. It's time to pack up all your things into boxes and try to forget all the memories I have of you. I'm barely holding on to you now.

* * *

Review, please:)


	5. Every Rose Has Its Thorn Part One

**A/n: I own nothing but the idea. **

Sorry for the long delayy for this story I know it's been awhile. Love me, hate me, but in the don't hate my story because of my delayy.

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

"I can't believe that you're leaving tomorrow, M." Kristen said sadly as she sat next to Kemp in the Block's old GLU headquarters as the young TPC once called it. This time it's different because Massie is leaving and maybe for good.

"I know but my parents want me to spend more time with my grandparents." Massie flat out lied to all her friends but she can't tell them the real reason why. However she did have to eventually tell her parents and surprisingly they weren't extremely mad instead they suggested her to live with her grandparents in L.A. until she gave birth then come back and finish high school.

She doesn't want to give her baby up for adoption but she doesn't really have a choice. She just hopes her baby will find a good home with loving parents that aren't high school students.

"Don't most parents send you on vacation to see your grandparents not send you away for a year?" Alicia asked curiously as she climbed out of the hot tub and wrapped a fresh hot towel around her body.

"Well we all know Massie's parents like giving people a place to stay." Plovert said quickly and Massie shot him a thank-you smile.

"Good point. Speaking of Claire, where is she?" Alicia said buying Plovert's explanation as she switched the topic over to Claire who has been M.I.A. since the whole goodbye party has began.

Then just on cue Claire walked into the old barn but she didn't walk in alone, no she had Derrick with her. She thought it was important for him to see Massie before she left.

"Sorry I'm late but I caught this stranger moping around and I felt bad so here he is." Claire said slightly scared that Massie is going to freak out on her for bringing Derrick. Claire and Derrick dated one day before realizing that they weren't really into each other anymore.

Massie laid spread out on the floor on the old barn bemused, she didn't even want to have this going away party but her friends forced her to come.

"Let's play a game." Dylan said bored even though she was having a fun time making out with Josh Hotz but even though he is hot and a good kisser Dyl knew he only wanted to make Kristen jealous although she wasn't even paying any attention to either of them.

"What kind of game?" Massie asked shooting straight up from the floor. She is happy that Dylan suggested the idea because she didn't want to sound like an LBR.

"Would you rather?" Claire asked and everyone nodded their head yes not having a better idea.

They all made a huge circle in the middle of the GLU headquarters. Massie is sitting next to Alicia and Plovert which she is happy she is nowhere near Cam or Derrick. Derrick is stuck between Josh and Kristen. Cam is sitting next to Kemp and Dylan. And Claire is on the other side of Alicia and the other side of Dylan.

"I'll go first," Alicia said then looked at Massie for approval and Massie nodded her head in approval. "Okay Kristen would you rather go deep sea fishing with Dune or would you rather spend a day in the safari with Dempsey and his whole family?"

"Well both of them will make me nausea but I would rather spend a day in the safari," Kristen said knowing she only has the taste buds for sushi not the fishing for vomit kind of sushi. "Okay Plovert, would you rather get a lap dance by Alicia or would you rather spend a day shopping with Massie?"

"I would rather shop with Massie, no offense Alicia." Plovert said with no second thought. Alicia acted like she didn't hear his answer but deep down she can't help but wonder why he didn't choose her.

"Dude we need to get you some help." Kemp said in disbelief that Plovert would shoot down a chance to get a lap dance with sexy Alicia.

"You're the one that needs help," Plovert retorted. Sure Alicia is the hottest girl at BOCD but Massie has beauty and brains. "Cam would you rather shovel cow shit for the rest of your life or would you rather marry Layne?"

"I would rather shovel cow shit," Cam said honestly and everyone laughed except for Claire because she is the only one who likes Layne. "Claire, would you rather live in a cardboard box for a year or would you rather lie to your best friend about something really important?"

Massie looked at Claire waiting for her to answer. Massie wonders if Claire chooses to lie to her over living in a cardboard box. How many times before has Claire lied to her?

"I would rather live in a cardboard box," Claire said wisely seeing Massie's intense stare at her. "Kemp, would you rather hook up with Kori or would you rather be seen naked by Principal Burns?"

"Well I've already hooked up with Kori and I'm not ever doing her again so I pick P. Burns," Kemp smiled deviously. "Massie, would you rather marry Landon Crane or would you rather hook up with Derrick?"

Derrick perked up anxious to hear Massie's answer. Derrick knows that Massie would never marry anyone who went to a public school but yet again he's the one who broke her heart so why would she pick him and not Landon?

Massie can feel everyone's anticipation for her to answer the question and now she wishes she never agreed to play this stupid game.

"It's getting late and I have an early flight tomorrow morning. Let's go to bed." Massie suggested then she faked a yawn so her friends will think she is tired.

"Okay fine." Everyone grumbled unhappily but they didn't try to protest instead they all climbed into their sleeping bags and dozed off to sleep.

While except two people lie awake in the dead silence of the room. Both of them are hiding their feelings from one another, both of them pushing the love in their heart back deeper and deeper into the shadows of their hearts.

* * *

Review?

I'm going to update part two right after I post this but it's going to be awhile cause I have to write it but I'm writing it tonight will this morning should I say. Anyway I think I'm only going to do song fics when I do just Massington but I'll do just plain writing when I do anything other than Massington so Plossie won't have any songs except for that one prior to this.


	6. Every Rose Has Its Thorn Part Two

**A/n: I own nothing but the idea. I do not own the song, Miley Cyrus does will actually the original is owned by Poison.**

Sorry for the long delayy for this story I know it's been awhile. Love me, hate me, but in the don't hate my story because of my delayy. I don't like Miley but I love this song so don't hate me for picking one of her songs even though I'm sure it's a cover so give me some brownie points on knowing it's originally sang by Poison:)

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

_We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside_

MPOV:

You're lying next to me in the middle of the night as all of our friends are dreaming. Here we are lying so close to together but we're miles apart inside. Sometimes I wish that I could easily forget everything about you but in my heart I never want to forget what we had.

_Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say_

There is nothing more that I wish for than to have you talk to me again and for everything to be okay between us once more. I was hurt and confused I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to make things right. Everything I did to drive you away is a blur to me because that wasn't me who drove you away it was my inner defenses kicking you out before you where fully in my heart.

I really tried not to hurt you because I don't want to see you hung over me but even though I tried it seems like it didn't work. In your eyes I can see the pain that I have caused and I guess that's why they say every rose has its thorn.

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

_Yeah it does_

I never thought getting to know you would be such a thrill. You had so many funny stories that I felt I missed out of life because you were the happiest person I had ever met. You instantly knew that I loved purple roses but the flowers didn't last just like how we didn't.

Every rose has its thorn.

Two Months Later:

_I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say loves a game of easy come and easy go  
But I wonder does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I could let you know somehow  
I guess_

Angel to you, Devil to me is playing on my car radio. It was our favorite song along with our favorite band and even though I'm in a new state I still can't let you go. The DJ says love is a game of easy come and easy go. I can't help but wonder if he knows if he has ever felt like this.

The hard part of this whole thing is I know that you would be here for me right now if there is some way I could let you know. Know everything about the baby and how I've been doing very well with on-line school and how California isn't as cool as it seems. I guess I miss you and New York.

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

I wish I can ask him how you are doing but I know that he'll think I'm still in love with you and he would be right. He's been good to me but I need you by my side, I wish I hadn't left you like how I did. The cowboy at the local diner is singing his sad, sad song and his song is my life written into lyrics instrumented into music and sung for the whole world to hear.

Six Months Later:

_Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar will remain_

Six months since I've seen you last but I can still feel all the pain. Here I am in Los Angeles, California all alone with no one to lean on and every night I wish you will come to my rescue as cliché as that sounds. You left your mark on me, I'm forever changed, forever scarred and I will always have the reminder because I'm having your baby.

One Year Later:

_I know I could have saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of makin' love_

_We both made our separate ways_

"Massie, I just need to know who would you have had picked?" Derrick whispered quietly as the others slept peacefully except for Kemp's snoring.

"Derrick, I'm leaving tomorrow so why does it matter?" Massie asked because she doesn't want to admit that she would have chosen him, she doesn't want him to know about their baby.

"It doesn't I guess." And with that said they both fell to sleep well at least pretended to because they both wanted to say more.

If I had known I could have saved our love that night I would have told you the truth, but I was scared as lame as that sounds. Instead of making love we both made our separate ways.

_And now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
I guess_

"Massie, I'm so glad that you're back!" Kristen said because now there is a little order back in BOCD.

"Me too, I've missed you guys so much," I said hugging my friends one at time. "Where's Leesh at?"

"Oh she and Derrick are probably making out somewhere." Dylan said bemused because frankly she thinks Alicington is worst than Clarington and Dylington and Krissington all combined together but unfortunately no one bothered to ask her opinion on the couple.

I should have known that you would have moved on so easily I guess I never really meant that much to you. To come to terms with that it tears me up inside because I fell for you.

"Hey you're back" is what you said to me when you saw me. You're holding on to your new girlfriend and to see you cuts me like a knife. I guess I shouldn't be so naïve.

_Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn_

I remember our first date and how we ended up watching the stars in the bed of your truck, I thought nothing could get any better than that until you said something that stuck with me.

_"See that star right there?" Derrick asked Massie as he pointed to the brightest star in the sky and Massie nodded her head yes. "I'm naming that star after you because like a star I'm always going to be here for you and even when we're miles apart and you can't see me just know I'm will always be with you."_

Just like every night has its dawn. I highly doubt he still looks at that star and thinks of me, he probably renamed it Alicia's star.

"Every rose has its thorn." I said eyeing the people coming to school. I feel like I'm in a different universe a universe that I don't have any control over.

No POV:

"I love that song. It is my favorite Miley Cyrus song!" Alicia gushed and Massie rolled her eyes waiting for Cam to step in when she realized that Cam left with Dylan and in fact everyone left her alone with Alicia and Derrick well Plovert is here but Massie doesn't really care.

"It's originally sung by Poison." Massie said nonchalantly then she grabbed Plovert's hand and dragged him inside of school.

Massie has no clue what this year is going to be like but she has a good idea that everything in her life is going to change whether she likes it or not.

* * *

Review?

I wasn't kidding about updating the second part right away:) so I should get some brownie points for that my fellow reviewers...if I have any left that is. I know that I skipped ahead but I promise there is going to be the same drama. I just really didn't want to write about Plossie because I love Massington.


	7. Make Up Smeared Eyes

**A/n: this story has been officially disclaimed. I also do not own the lyrics to Make Up Smeared Eyes they are owned by Automatic Loveletter.**

**Sorry for the delayy on this story, I really am sorry. Anyway enjoy this update:) **

**Love, **

**Haloxoxo.**

* * *

**MPOV:**

**Boys are just like my hair, I get sick of them so I color them in with someone new, they leave me so I cut off all the loose ends, they think I forget about them but as many times I change my hair there will always be traces of them with me forever. **

_Left your T-shirt in my room, still smells of you And the picture you hung on the door lay smashed, picture perfect._

As I walk through my bedroom for the first time in a year, I forgot all about the memories that I left behind. The scent of you still trails in my room and I discover the culprit is the T-shirt you forgot to grab before you left in a hurry is underneath my mattress. A picture of you that used to hang on my door is smashed on the floor.

No POV:

"Are you ever going to get over him? It's been a year and you're still hung up on him." Plovert asked as he and Massie watched a movie in her room.

As much as Plovert tries to understand where Massie is coming from, he just can't because he hasn't had anything close to what Derrick and Massie had. Plovert is fearful that Massie will never get over Derrick and that she'll never be able to love him like she loves Derrick.

"Chris, you don't get how hard this is for me. I'm trying to let him go," Massie said a little mad that Chris is bringing up something she has no interest talking about. "Please, just let me heal and in time I'll be over him."

Massie wanted to sound sure about her last statement but deep down she even wonders if she'll ever get over Derrick. Massie truly believed once she came home everything would go back to how it used to but what she didn't except was her friends to live their lives so easily without her.

Plovert saw how Massie mood seemed to change, her face turned soft and it looked like she is about to cry. He didn't mean to upset her; he just wanted to know that she wasn't going to leave him for Derrick once she saw Derrick for the first time.

"Massie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," Plovert paused as he wrapped his arms around Massie crushing her into his chest. "I was just insecure that you would dump for Derrick once you saw him."

"I'm not upset about that, I understand why you feel that way."

"Then what's wrong? I hate seeing you cry."

Massie pulled away from Chris's grip and straightened herself. She didn't want him to think she is weak and that she needs him, but she wishes that for once she could throw away her insecurities and let him in.

"I thought when I came back everyone would be forgiving and understanding."

**_Flashback:_**

_"Hey girls, so any gossip that you want to tell the queen?" Massie asked as she sat down at table 18, feeling a little more at home, but she noticed that Alicia was sitting with Olivia at table 16. _

_"Well here is some gossip that you have obviously missed," Claire said smirking, she has gotten used to being the queen and there is no one that is going to take her crown away from her. "You have been gone for a year and a lot of things have changed like instance I'm the queen now not you." _

_Massie couldn't help but laugh at Claire for being so naïve. Obviously Claire is joking because she out of anyone knows how much damage Massie can do. _

_"You obviously have forgotten who you are messing with."_

_"No, I haven't I'm messing with the girl who ran away because she was rejected by two guys that she loved for the same girl that they truly loved. Massie Jillian Block, your rein as queen is over." _

_Massie was floored; she had no idea that she would lose her reign as queen when she left not to mention that she would be replaced with the school's slut. _

_"Come on girls let's leave this LBR." And with that Claire left with all of Massie's friends except for Chris Plovert who was the only who remained by her side. _

**_End of flashback:_**

"This isn't a movie Massie, this is life and sometimes life isn't fair."

"I just don't understand why they would act like they were my friends when they first saw me but then they treat me like they never knew me the next." Massie said confused. She doesn't understand why anyone would do that even for popularity.

"I don't have an answer for you but I can tell you that Alicia was the only one who defended you when you were gone." Plovert said telling Massie what he thought was important for her to know.

Massie on the other hand didn't find it all very sincere instead she found it annoying that Alicia would be her only friend.

"How come my only friend is the one who is dating my ex?" Massie asked but immediately regretted it, she knew that it would upset Chris but she couldn't help herself for spitting it out.

"I didn't mean to say it like that. I just don't understand why everyone forgot about me when I used to be the only thing they talked about." Massie said and Chris saw a change from the girl he fell in love with over the phone to the girl who is sitting before him, right now.

**_Flashback:_**

_"No, Fallout boy is so much better than Panic At the Disco." Massie stated. She has secretly loved Fallout boy since the seventh grade but because of her reputation she had to pretend the only music she loved was Miley Cyrus and Danity Kane. _

_"Okay but it's too bad that neither of them is still together," Chris sighed heavily. He knew Massie would never rest until he admitted that she was right. "So Massie Block who is your favorite band?" _

_"This is a tough one because I love a lot of bands but my favorite I have to go with Framing Hanley." Massie said confidently, although she would probably change it within a week because she has a hard time picking her absolute favorite. _

_Lately she's been listening to Framing Hanley a lot because she can relate to a lot of their songs especially their song, Alone In This Bed. _

**_End of flashback:_**

"I'm going home for dinner. I'll talk to you later." Chris said, he waited for Massie to ask him to stay with her but when she didn't say anything. He kissed her forehead then left leaving Massie alone, but no one likes to be lonely.

Massie picked up her iPhone 4 and scrolled down her contacts until she found his name. She couldn't help but smile at his picture. She forgot how much she truly missed him until now.

"Hey loser, I'm bored so come get me and make me less bored." Massie said before he could even say hello.

"Demanding much? Since I have nothing to do, I guess I can come and get you."

"Let's what I like to hear, Cammie."

The girls at BOCD High may hate her but the guys can't seem to resist her. She's back girls so keep a tight grip on your boy because she might just snatch him right out of your hand, now that she doesn't have to deal with taking care of a baby anymore.

* * *

Massie is back and ready to scheme once again!

What happened to her baby?

Will she cheat on Plovert? Will she end up with Cam instead of Derrick?

Stay tuned to find out and give back a little and click that button below that says review.


	8. Is Anybody Listening

**A/n: I own nothing but the idea. I do not own the song, Is Anybody Listening, Danity Kane does.**

Sorry for the long delayy for this story I know it's been awhile. Love me, hate me, but in the don't hate my story because of my delayy. Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

This past year I have not been myself because there is a part of missing. I'm incomplete and alone. Waiting for her to return my heart that she stole so long ago, she doesn't even know. How much I miss her, the loneliness I endear even a crowded room. Does anyone out there feel the same way as I?

_Is anybody listening,  
Can anybody answer my prayers,  
Please say yes,  
Does anybody feel the same.  
And is there anybody who cares,  
Life's unfair, its so unfair_

I'm not supposed to feel this way; it is not inscribed in my human nature. I was built to be heartless to never feel so vulnerable and unimportant. She melted away my ice and showed my inner burning core that cared more than I should about everything and everyone. Why did she have to care? It would have saved me the heartache if she rejected me at first sight.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Hey stranger it's been a quite some time since I've seen you last." She said her eyes anticipating an apology or an explanation but I don't have one. I've been ignoring her because I love her more than a friend and I know how much **he **means to her._

_"I know, I'm sorry that I've been gone." I told her, but she knows that there is a reason why I have been avoiding her. She looks at me innocently and I can't take the pressure that I've built up inside of me. _

_"I love you." I said like a volcano that was waiting years to finally explode and drown out all of its feelings so the whole world could view them._

_"I love you too." She said without any hesitation. _

_"No, I mean I love you more than a friend." _

_"I know what you mean," she said with a giggle. "I am not dumb, Derrick."_

_"I never thought you were, Block."_

**_End of flashback_**

Sometimes I stare out of my window hoping you will come running by and I'll run after you until I catch you in my arms and I'll never let you go. Then I remember that this is reality and Westchester is not known for fairytale endings it's known for scandals and broken hearts. Here only the players survive.

"Derrick, is something wrong?" Alicia asked her boyfriend. He has been unusually quiet more than he normally is and it's starting to scare her. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Derrick hates that Alicia always assumes that something is wrong when he doesn't talk to her because he needs time to unwind and just think to himself but she doesn't seem to understand that. Massie understood that, Derrick thought.

"Nothing is wrong, okay? So don't ask me if anything is wrong." Derrick said hostile.

Alicia was drawn back a little by the way Derrick sounded so cold to her. She knows that he and Claire broke up but why does he have to take it out on her? Sometimes she wonders if he is hiding something big from her but she'll never dare to ask.

MPOV:

"So are you in love with Plovert now?" Cam asked Massie as he munched down on his pepperoni pizza. They are having dinner together at a Slice of Heaven, reminiscing on the old times when they used to be so close and how everything has changed now.

"Of course I'm in love with him, why wouldn't I be?" Massie's words sounded to be true but her confidence in her delivery sounded faulty.

"You don't sound so sure and two words, Derrick Harrington." Cam said very well knowing that Massie cared about Derrick deeply.

"I'm sure and he's in my past now." Massie said honestly because she doesn't want anything to do with Derrick especially after she had to give up the baby they conceived together to a couple she doesn't even know.

"Massie, I know how much he means to you-"before Cam could finish his sentence Massie cut him off.

"He doesn't mean anything to me, I am over him." Massie growled.

"It's easy to forgive but it's hard to forget." And with that said Massie got up and left. She didn't want Cam to know that he was right. As much as she hates to admit it what he said is true.

DPOV:

"Derrick, you can be so great sometimes but then all of sudden you turn into this cruel person who doesn't care who he hurts," Alicia said fed up with Derrick. "I can't keep doing this; just tell me what's wrong."

"I love her, okay?" Derrick had cracked.

"You were together for a year it's understandable that you still love, Claire." Alicia stated thinking Derrick is talking about Claire.

"You don't get it." Derrick said furious with himself and with that he ran outside far away from Alicia and his problems but quickly he ran into another one.

No POV:

Two souls walking down two different sidewalks are about to emerge as one. They are going to finally have to face each other face to face and this time there is nowhere to run.

Massie looked up from the ground and caught eyes with sad puppy brown eyes that she knew immediately belonged to no other than, Derrick Harrington. Her stomach dropped and her heart tugged a little bit, she wanted to run but her feet wouldn't move. She stood there lifeless wanting to break down and cry.

Derrick's heart skipped a beat as he stared into those amber eyes, he has longed for since they day they left him. He wanted to kiss her but then he remembered she broke his heart. He wanted to turn back and leave but he couldn't move. He is mesmerized by her. He felt his feet begin to turn back until she fell to her knees and cried. Without any thought he ran over to her and held her tightly in his arms.

"I thought it would be easy to forget you but forgiving is easy, forgetting is hard." Massie finally said five minutes later, she had collected herself after the break down.

"There are so many words left unsaid but I know they don't matter because you don't care about me." Derrick said steadying his breath so he wouldn't break down and cry.

"That's a lie, I cared more than you will ever know," Massie said honestly thinking about how she saved his future by giving up their baby. "You're the one who broke my heart by saying you didn't love me that you thought we would be better off as friends."

"I thought I was doing the right thing letting you go, I was only trying to look out for you." Derrick said defensively.

"I love you. I always have and always will." Massie blurted out.

"I love you too."

"So what do we do about it?"

* * *

Review, yes? No?


	9. Pretty Girl Rock

**A/n: I own nothing but the idea. I do not own the song, Pretty Girl Rock , Keri Hilson owns it. **

**Sorry everyone for the long wait. I have been doing school, managing the basketball team, and working so I have not had the time to update unfortunately. I'd love me some reviews:)**

* * *

MPOV:

I was stupid enough to let my hopes rise again only to have them crash right back down; when he said we can't be together. I need to let him go, because this pain is becoming unbearable. Even though Claire and her new posy hate me, every guy is infatuated with me. I am taking my beauty to my advantage and doing the pretty girl rock.

_I can do the pretty girl rock rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock  
Now what's your name?_

I walk down the school corridor with my head held high and my new friends by my side. I forgave Alicia because she is the only one that stuck by my side. I can't believe that Derrick did not only say he didn't want me but he broke up with Alicia too. Now that we are freshly single, we are doing our single girl swag. Chris broke up with me saying I was too in love with Derrick, but I'm going to show both of them what they are missing.

NOPOV:

"Who is that girl?" Kemp Hurley asked as a girl with brunette hair walked past. She was rocking hot pink cheetah print heels with a white lace tank top and black skinny jeans; she is one of the few girls that looked flawless.

"I don't know but trust me, she is going down." Claire Lyons sneered as she stared down the Channel sunglass wearing chick that isn't afraid of anyone around her.

Once the girl walked right in front of Claire and her friends, Kemp Hurley whistled at her. The girl turned on her heel and stared right through his soul.

"What's your name girl?" Kemp asked checking her out head to toe.

"Well I know that my name is not hot chick or your girl."

"Damn baby, do you even know who I am?"

"Of course, I do but I know for damn sure that you know who I am boy." The girl said as she slid off her sunglasses to reveal her amber eyes.

"Massie?" Derrick asked shocked. Massie is not supposed to look this good without him and she definitely should not be flirting with Kemp right in front of him.

"That'd be my name." with that she blew him a kiss to drive him mad and sauntered away with Alicia Rivera.

_My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry looking at my derrière  
You can stare but if you touch it I' ma bury_

__Massie Block walked through the school corridors at the top of her game. Boys are drooling over her and Alicia but better yet the girls are green with envy. As Massie walked to her first hour with Chris and Kemp, she couldn't help but smile. Massie knows that Kemp wants her.

"Dude, you have to admit that she does have a nice ass." Kemp said as he watched Massie's butt walk by him and make its way to the front of the classroom.

"Shut up man, that's my-ex you are checking out." Chris said wishing that he could still call Massie his. Ever since he broke up with her, he can't stop thinking about her. She is irresistible.

"In other words it is time to pounce." Kemp said oblivious to his best friend's feelings. All he can see is hot and popular Massie is. He needs a better rep after hooking up with Layne.

"Come on man. Lay off of her until I find a new girl."

"Fine, I'll lay off for now." Kemp grumbled unhappily.

For the rest of the hour the two buds did not speak to each other until the bell rang.

"See you later man."

"Bye dude."

On cue Massie Block walked past the two and shot Kemp a flirtatious smirk that would lead him all the way down the hallway to his next hour. Lucky for him, Massie is in the same hour. Like they say rules are meant to be broken. Everything would be fine if only Claire and Derrick were not in the same class.

_Pretty as a picture  
Sweeter than a swisher  
Mad cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with ya_

"Hey Derrick, sit by me." Claire barked for Derrick Harrington, her ex-beau to sit next to her. Derrick reluctantly sat down by her.

Although Claire does not like Derrick, she knows that she can drive Massie crazy by flirting with him. He is her only weakness. However Massie seems infatuated with Kemp Hurley, the bad boy. This sight of Kemp and Massie flirting is making Derrick go crazy. It could have been him flirting with Massie and touching her hand-wait did Kemp just lay a move on Massie that fast? Seems like it and Derrick can't do anything to stop the madness.

"I'm picking groups of four for this project," the teacher said and everyone groaned. "The first group is Derrick Harrington, Claire Lyons, Kemp Hurley, and Massie Block…" the teacher announced all the groups then told everyone to get to work.

Without any choice Kemp and Massie pulled two desks together next to Derrick and Claire. Kemp knows Massie used to really close to Derrick and that he steal her away. Massie felt engrossed by sitting so close next to Derrick. Not to mention that Claire is a part of the group too.

"Okay so I think that we should spilt this up in pairs." Massie said as she looked at the PowerPoint they have to do on Herbert Hoover.

"I agree with Massie." Claire said as she caught on to Kemp's green eyes smiling sweetly into Massie's.

"I don't agree with that, we should all do this together as a group." Derrick argued because he knew Massie would pick Kemp as her partner.

"Well I agree with Mass and Claire so you lose." Kemp smirked at Derrick wickedly. Kemp loves playing mind games especially with Derrick.

"I'll pick the partners since Massie came up with this idea." Claire said wisely and shot Massie an innocent smile.

"I guess that's fair." Massie said thinking that Claire would want to make amends with her. The truth is Massie misses hanging out with Claire along with Dylan and Kristen. They had so many fun times together.

"Okay so Massie and Derrick are together and Kemp and I will be working together." Claire said happily that she tricked Massie and got her way.

Before Massie could even protest or even fathom the thought of having to work with Derrick, the bell rang and Claire rushed out of the door.

"I'll see you at seven to finish this project." Derrick said to Massie as he stood up walked out of the classroom.

Massie's heart beat is pounding outside of her chest; Derrick Harrington is going to be in her room once again. This time it is much different because last time she did not have a baby. She was just in love with a boy and did an innocent act that turned to be a wonderful gift. A gift that Massie could not but smile about every time she opened her front door to her house.

* * *

Shoot me some love with reviews(:


	10. Stronger

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the clique.**

**Peace, love, and Halo (no longer my pen name).**

**My temporary leave has now ended from this story, sorry but I won't updating on a constant basis because I have college and work and I barely have time for relaxation time anymore. I hope you all love this chapter:)**

Xoxo,

Haley.

* * *

I walked to my car after school had finally ended. My plan worked more than I could ever expected and flirting with Kemp was just the cherry-on-top finish. I am running behind however in my errands and my parents will ground me if I am not on schedule because "I need to learn responsibility." but of course I am stopped by Chris Plovert.

"Massie, can I talk to you?" He asked nervously and I couldn't have been more pissed at his bad timing, but I nod my head yes anyway. "Massie, I am really sorry that I broke up with you. It was a mistake and I am sorry."

_Hush, just stop_

_There's nothing you can do or say, baby_

_I've had enough_

"Chris, before you say it. I am going to stop you because I will not go back out with you." I told him stern because he shouldn't have it in his mind that I would take him back just like that.

_I'm not your property as from today, baby_

_You might think that I won't make it on my own_

_But now I'm…_

"Massie, you are so stupid to think that saying no to me would actually make me care," Chris paused as he looked around surprised that there is no crowd forming around us. "Massie, if you don't take me back then I will have no choice but to reveal your dirty little secret to everyone. I have something over you, Massie and I will not be afraid to use it against you."

"Do whatever pleases you, because I am not ashamed of it as I was before. I thought I knew you, but I was totally wrong about you. I thought I could trust you, but you have proved me wrong."

"Massie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that, but I still want you to be mine again. I love you." Chris attempted to apologize but I am not that stupid. I will never forgive him for threatening my child for his selfish needs.

"I don't need you, I am stronger now." with that I said, I jumped into my car and sped home and I watched Chris Plovert fade from my rearview mirror when I drove away. Who does he think he is accusing me of needing him? I am pretty sure that I am better off without him than I ever was with him. When I arrive home, I go straight to my room and find my mother waiting for me as she sat on my chair looking as if she was about ready to ground me for an eternity.

"Where have you been?" She asked intently as she waited for my answer. I don't lie to my parents well I haven't ever since the incident.

"Sorry, Chris tried to get back with me, but I don't want to. He kept me from being on time." I told her the truth and she nodded her head understanding.

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My loneliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

"Massie, you don't need a man to make you happy. I think that you have come to terms with that and now it is time for you to come to terms with this situation." My mother said lovingly because she has always believed that I never needed Chris to help me out. I hate to say it but she was right and now my loneliness isn't killing me anymore. I found a new joy to look forward to every single day. I walk out of my room and down to the nursery.

"Mommy!" I heard her voice once I opened the door open to her room. She is standing up in her crib with her hands held up in the air as a sign for me to hold her. I picked her up and sat both of us down on the floor so she can play with the toys.

That I ever thought that I could be, baby

I used to go with the flow

Didn't really care 'bout me

You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong

'Cause now I'm…

"Oh mommy's baby girl has gotten oh so big." I said to her and she laughed sweetly. I love holding her and looking at her baby blue eyes and blond curly hair. She is the cutest baby in the world and I am not just saying that because I am her mother.

"Mommy, are you gonna play wit me more?" she asked innocently and now I feel guilty for being distant since we have moved back to New York. I used to be like my former friends doing anything to keep my _reputation _but now all I care about is her.

"Sophie, mommy promises that she will play with you more." I told her and she smiles the biggest smile that I ever thought could be possible. I shouldn't be ashamed of her, but I am and I hate that I am.

I spend the next two hours that I have to give with her before I have to go back and pretend to be something that I am not. I walked back into my room and was startled to see that Derrick is already there and was waiting for me.

"Sorry I am late." I said and walked over to my bag to dig out my notebook and US History textbook to begin our project.

"Massie, your mom told me where you were. Why didn't you tell me, Massie? Why didn't you tell anyone what really was going on? That you were having Cam's baby. He deserves to know Massie." Derrick said pissed off that I didn't tell him about my child or any of our friends but he accused me of the wrong thing. Cam is not the father. I am sick of having this burden in my chest, it is time that I let it all out.

"Derrick, you know better than anyone else that they would have destroyed my life and they wouldn't have cared. The girls here are fake, Derrick. I was wrong of one doing and that is not telling you that you have a daughter, not Cam, you Derrick Luke Harrington have a child with your worst enemy." I said brave because it feels so good telling the truth until I notice that Derrick isn't happy or mad, he is mortified. Instead of saying a word; he ran out of my house without a single word said after that.

_Here I go, on my own_

_I don't need nobody, better off alone_

_Here I go, on my own now_

_I don't need nobody, not anybody_

_Here I go, alright, here I go_

Yet again I find myself alone taking care of a two year old child. I find that she is the only person that will not leave me because she is too little to. I feel the tears stream down my face, but I don't try to stop them because what is the point? I am only living for myself and my family from now on. My reason is because you can't trust anyone but yourself.

_Stronger than yesterday_

_Now it's nothing but my way_

_My lonliness ain't killing me no more_

_I'm stronger_

"I take it that you told Derrick. Honey he will come around to it eventually, he is just scared but he won't be able to stay away without knowing who he's daughter is. He cares about you so much, I can see it in his eyes." my mother said as she comforted me. I don't know when she came into my room but I am glad that she did.

"I am taking a break from the male species right now." I told her and she laughed softly as she stroked my hair. I hope that I will be a wonderful mother to my daughter as much as my mother has been a wonderful mother to me. I hope she is right about Derrick because I really do love him more than he will ever know but now it is my turn to wait for him to be ready for us to be a family.

_"For everything that you have missed, you have gained something else; _

_And for everything you gain, you lose something else. _

_It is about your outlook towards life. You can either regret or rejoice."-Anonymous._

* * *

I know it has been a long time since I updated and I am sorry for that. Derrick knows about the baby! Oh boy!

Review if you want to:)


	11. We Meet Again

**a/n: i do not own the clique or any of the characters. **

**It's been forever, but here is a new chapter. Also this chapter has no lyrics and only words, because it's kind of a filler chapter for the next one yet it is very much needed. **

* * *

Today is a new beginning for me, because I am doing something that I never thought I would do. I am taking my two year old daughter to the park. The park that every teenager hangs out at in Westchester, but I'm not afraid of their snarky remarks anymore. I continue to push Sophie's purple stroller towards, the blue and yellow playground full of slides, swings, and monkey bars without any hesitation of turning back.

"Is that Massie Block?" I heard a stranger gasp from a few feet away, and in that instant I knew their were fingers pointing towards my baby and myself. Today I refuse to be coward, because I should be proud to have such a precious girl in my life.

"She has a kid?"

"No, she is probably babysitting."

"I wonder who knocked up the Queen?"

"It's probably Cam Fisher's."

"No, it's Chris Polvert's."

"All of you are wrong, it's probably some random guy from a party."

Everyone is now gossiping about who is Sophie's biological dad, but I ignore their comments and start to unbuckle her from her seat. She is already kicking to get out, and run around the park. I am happy that she isn't asking why everyone is staring at us.

"Can we go the swings mommy?" Sophie asked, but she already was heading over to the swing set anyway.

"Of course baby, this is your day so we are going to do whatever you want." I told her sweetly as I held her hand and walked over to the swings.

I had to pick her up and sit her on seat on the swing, and I began to push her slowly because I never liked the idea of using a baby swing so she is on a big girl's swing. Sophie kept laughing as she swung back and forth, happy and content with herself.

"Remember hold on tight." I reminded her and she nodded her head understanding.

We used to spend much more time out in the open down in California, but since we moved back to New York our time has been limited and always behind closed doors.

My parents never wanted anyone to know the truth, and it took many persuasion from my mom to get my dad to agree to let me take Sophie out to the park by myself.

_Flashback:_

_"There is no way, I am letting you take her out to park." My father said strictly, because to him nothing is worse than bad press. The press hasn't caught wind that I have had a daughter, and my father plans on keeping it that way._

_"She is my daughter, and I can do whatever I want because I am her parent." I argued, because it isn't fair to Sophie keeping her in the house most of the week and only playing outside of our house on weekends._

_"And speaking as your parent, I demand you to not take her." My father said stubbornly, because he can't see how stupid he is acting. _

_"Honey, Massie is right. Sophie is her daughter, and it is better for us to come out with our secret than have someone reveal it." My mother said calmly trying her best to not anger him even more but also trying to help me out. My mother has come around to love Sophie and she wants the best for Sophie as well as me. _

_"I assume you are correct, but Massie be ready for whatever comes your way." My father warned and then he turned to leave for work. It's not easy living in a high society family, but when it comes down to it, my parents always have my back._

_End of Flashback:_

"Massie, who is this?" I heard a familiar voice ask which had snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked to see, Claire Lyons standing right in front of my daughter.

"Sweetie, be a doll and introduce yourself." I told Sophie, because she loves saying her name although she is very shy around strangers.

"I'm Sophie Lauren Block, what's your name?" Sophie asked staring at the blonde.

"I'm Claire Stacey Lyons, it's a pleasure to meet you." Claire said as she held out a hand, and Sophie took it and shook it proudly.

"This is my mommy, isn't she pretty?" Sophie cooed, and I couldn't help but to smile down at my little angel. Sometimes being a mom is the best thing in the world, and other times it is the hardest thing in the world to do.

"She is very pretty." Claire agreed.

"Baby, why don't you give mommy and Claire sometime to talk while you go play." I said, and Sophie nodded her head then ran towards the playground to play with some kids.

"Is that why you left?" It was the question I was least looking forward to answer, but I knew I have no where left to run.

"Yes, I didn't know how to tell you and I was so scared." I told her as we took a seat down on the gray bench to watch Sophie play.

"So your best thought was to runaway and never tell your daughter who her real father is?" Claire asked. I wasn't expecting that question, because I thought more than anyone else she would understand.

"What was I supposed to do when the father didn't love me? He didn't deserve to know such a wonderful sweet little girl." I argued watching Sophie climb the blue steps to the baby slide before sliding down.

"Wait so the father does know about her now?"

"My mother is quite a blabber mouth as it turns out." I said before I stood up and headed over to the playground.

"Who is it?" Claire asked as she ran up to catch up to me. I don't know if I can trust her, because we aren't friends, and she has turned to be the biggest bitch to step into Westchester.

"You'll never know, because I don't trust you. If you were the Claire, I knew and loved then," I paused as I caught Sophie as she ran into my open arms and began to put her into her stroller. "Things would be a lot different, but you are a bitch and you hate me. What have I done to make you hate me? In case you haven't noticed my only concern of what someone thinks of me is what my daughter thinks of me, no one else matters to me anymore. I have grown up and you should too, because being a bitch will only get you so far."

Claire, hadn't said a word and I took her silence as defeat. I buckled Sophie in, and began to walk back to the house with her sleeping peacefully worn out of her playtime. Claire wearing designer Lucky brand Jeans, and a black Michael Kors blouse matched with black Michael Kors gladiators isn't the Claire, I knew. The Claire, I knew and loved is long gone.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
